Our Sweet Lies
by JOYfriends137
Summary: Saat sebuah pertemuan tak disengaja membuat dua orang insan terpaksa harus bersama..Diawali dengan sebuah kesepakatan serta kebohongan dan berakhir dengan kisah cinta...KYUMIN/YAOI/ROMANCE
1. Chapter 1

Author : JOYfriends137

Title : Our Sweet Lies

Cast :

-Lee Sungmin

-Cho Kyuhyun

-other

Genre : ROMANCE

Rated : T

Warning : YAOI,BxB,OOC,TYPO'S,GJ,ABAL,GS for eomma's

Pairing : KYUMIN

Disclaimer : KyuMin is belong each other,GOD,PARENTS...but this story is purely MINE

Summary : Saat sebuah pertemuan tak disengaja membuat dua orang insan terpaksa harus bersama..Diawali dengan sebuah perjanjian dan berakhir dengan kisah cinta...KYUMIN/YAOI/ROMANCE

**DONT LIKE DONT READ!**

AUTHOR POV

Seorang namja tampan tampak memperhatikan penampilannya di cermin besar...Menatap pantulan dirinya yang tengah mengenakan sebuah tuxedo resmi pernikahan...

Sempurna..Seorang Cho Kyuhyun terlihat bak seorang pangeran yang akan meminang seorang putri...yah walaupun sebenarnya hari ini memang seorang Cho Kyuhyun akan meminang seorang gadis..

tapi lihatlah ekspresi kusut itu..tak menggambar kan sedikitpun adanya raut kebahagiaan...perasaan yang di rasakan sang namja tampan tak sebaik penampilannya..Bahkan aura hitam tapak mengelilingi tubuhnya...

.

.

"Aiiish..Dasar sial..aku tak mau menikah dengan nenek sihir jadi jadian itu..." gerutu sang namja tampan yang di identifikasi bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu..

Kedua pasang kaki panjangnya tampak mulai mondar mandir tanpa henti..Mencoba memutar otak jenius miliknya agar memikirkan cara melarikan diri dari pernikahan yang sama sekali tak ia inginkan...Salahkan sang eomma yang ajaib itu...Cho Heechul...Dengan seenaknya menjodohkan dirinya dengan yeoja yeoja Yang bahkan tak dikenalnya sama sekali...

Dan salahkan juga sang anak Cho Kyuhyun yang tak pernah mau memperdulikan yeoja yeoja itu bahkan dengan angkuhnya menolak mereka semua sehingga sang eomma terpaksa menikahkan paksa anak nakalnya itu dengan seorang yeoja pilihanyan Victoria Song..

.

"Kyu~~~...kau sudah siap?" Alunan suara sang eomma terdengar mengalun dari luar ruangan tempat Kyuhyun mengurung diri..Kyuhyun semakin panik dan mempercepat acara mondar mandirnya

"Aissh...bagaimana ini...ayolah otak sialan..berpikir..." Kerutu Kyuhyun panik seraya menarik kasar rambutnya..Oh Cho...Kenapa kau malah merusak tatanan rambutmu?.

"Kyu~~...Kau dengar eomma?" Panggil sang eomma kembali

"N-ne..eomma...aku akan segera keluar" Sahut Kyuhyun..Dan suara langkah kaki yang kira kira telah mengenakan high heels setinggi 7 cm itu terdengar menjauh...Kyuhyun menghela nafas lega...Namun tak lama setelah itu Kyuhyun kembali menarik narik rambutnya.."Aissh jinjja..berpikirlah Cho..Ini menyangkut masa depanmu..." Gerutunya

Tiba tiba pandangan Kyuhyun menangkap bayangan sebuah pintu darurat yang terletak di sudut ruangan...Triing...Lampu lima watt pun mulai muncul dan bersinar di atas kepala Kyuhyun

.

"Baiklah...ini satu satunya cara" Batin Kyuhyun nekat...Kyuhyun segera mendekati dan membuka pintu itu perlahan...Melongokan kepalanya keluar mengecek keadaan...

'Aman' batin Kyuhyun senang...Perlahan kaki kaki panjangnya mulai melangkah keluar berjalan mengendap endap mencoba tak terlihat oleh para tamu undangan..

.

"Tuan muda..."

'SHIT..' Umpat Kyuhyun dalam hati saat merasakan namanya tengah di panggil seseorang...Kyuhyun melongokan kepalanya kebelakang dan menemukan seorang kepala pelayan keluarganya tengah menatap dirinya dengan pandangan menyelidik..

"Hehe...tuan Kim...waeyo?" Sahut kyuhyun kikuk

"Bukankah sebentar lagi acara pemberkatan di mulai..? kenapa tuan masih di sini?" Tanya tuan Kim heran.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat..Ya ampun...Kenapa nasibnya hari ini begitu sial...Dia tahu bahwa dia jarang sekali ke gereja untuk berdo'a tapi ayolah...Bisakah tuhan menolong dirinya kali ini saja

'tidak..Bagaimanapun caranya aku harus segera pergi dari sini' Batin Kyuhyun

"emmm..begini tuan Kim..itu-...WAAH...TUAN KIM LIHAT! ADA PSP BERJALAAAAAN!" Teriak Kyuhyun..Tuan Kim segera menoleh dan Kyuhyun memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk berlari sekencang mungkin...

Tuan Kim yang merasa tak menemukan apapun segera memutar kepalanya ke arah sang tuan muda...Dan hilang...Tuan Kim pun terkaget melihat siluet tubuh Kyuhyun sudah berlari kencang

"TUUAAAN MUDAAAAA..." Teriak tuan Kim dan segera berlari mengejar sang tuan muda

"TUAAN KIIM...KATAKAN PADA EOMMA...KALAU AKU BENAR BENAR TIDAK MAU MENIKAHI YEOJA ITUUU...PAAY" Teriak Kyuhyun dan segera berlari menjauh...

Dasar Cho bodoh...Gara gara teriakannya itu semua hadirin yang ada di area pernikahan berupa out door itu pun segera menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun... Jangan lupakan semua pengawal yang ada di sana pun juga ikut mendengar teriakan sang tuan muda..Dan segera berlari mengejar Kyuhyun yang terlihat ingin kabur

"ooh...god" Kyuhyun pun segera mempercepat larinya..berusaha meninggalkan semua pengawal pengawal itu...Sedangkan Victoria yang mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun terlihat pucat pasi...Miris sekali rasanya saat sang pengantin pria kabur melarikan diri karena tak ingin menikah dengan mu...Ck,ck

.

.

.=====Our Sweet Lies=====

.

.

Kyuhyun terus berlari secepat yang ia bisa...Sesekali menengok kebelakang...mengecek segerombolan pengawal yang mungkin masih mengejarnya

"akhirnyaaahh...hosh..hosh" Lega Kyuhyun mencoba mengatur nafas..dan segera mengehentikan larinya saat siluet gerombolan itu tak lagi terlihat

Tapi lihatlah sekarang..Evil itu terlihat cengo sendiri menyadari dimana tempatnya berpijak...Entah kenapa otak jenius ah atau otak bodohnya itu malah membuatnya berlari ke arah bandara nasional korea..Yang memang letaknya tak jauh dari gereja tempat pernikahan di lansungkan.

Kyuhyun mengumpat kesal..Bagaimana tidak? Lihatlah bahkan semua orang yang berlalu lalang di bandara itu memandang aneh kearahnya..A yolah..Seorang namja berlari lari tak tentu di bandara dengan menggunakan tuxedo ...Katakan dimana segi normalnya?

.

"Aaaishh...kenapa aku malah kesini?" Monolog Kyuhyun

#Bugh

Dan saat sedang berjalan dan berkosentrasi dalam kegiatan celingak celinguk tak tentunya... Kyuhyun dengan tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang

"Ah jeongsohamnida...jeongsohamnida agashii.." Panik Kyuhyun saat melihat orang yang di tabraknya jatuh terduduk...sedangkan sang korban tampak meringis pelan sembari mengelus elus pantat sexynya yg telah mencium lantai bandara dengan mesranya..

Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu sosok tersebut berdiri dan di sambut oleh sosok itu di sertai dengan senyuman manis

DEG

Kyuhyun terpaku menatap sosok didepannya...'Manis' batinnya...Seandainya saja yeoja ini yang menjadi pengantin wanitanya maka kyuhyun pasti dengan senang hati menerimanya...Dan

'Aisshh apa yang kupikirkan' Kyuhyun pun tersadar dari fantasinya..bisa bisanya dia memikirkan hal seperti itu di saat saat seperti ini..Dan Kyuhyun pun segera memungut tiket pesawat milik sosok didepannya yang terjatuh karena tabrakan mereka tadi..

"Sekali lagi..saya benar benar minta maaf agasshi..." Ucap Kyuhyun sopan..

"Gwenchanayo...dan...maaf saya bukan yeoja..." Sahut sungmin seraya tersenyum..Dan Kyuhyun?...Anak itu dengan tidak elitnya hanya melongo kaget...Pandangan Kyuhyun pun mengalih pada dada sosok itu dan 'rata' lalu memandangi lehernya..

#Gulp

Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya susah payah'mwoo...i-itu..jakun?' Batin Kyuhyun kaget

"A-ah jeongsohamnida..." Ucap kyuhyun kembali meminta maaf...Ocey salah siapa ini sebenarnya? Salahkan saja tuhan yang telah menciptakan namja secantik itu sehingga Kyuhyun salah mengenali seorang namja sebagai yeoja..

Bagaimana Kyuhyun bisa tidak salah mengenali orang didepannya...Bahkan sosok yang tengah memandanginya itu benar benar terlihat seperti seorang yeoja ah bukan bahkan lebih cantik dan manis dari yeoja sekalipun..

Hanya bagian rambut pendek hitamnya yang menjadi tanda kalau sosok itu benar benar seorang namja ..dengan tubuh pendek dan sedikit berisi INGAT hanya sedikit...Kulit putih susu..Wajah imut dengan dua mata foxy bulat,hidung bangir,dan bibir pulmp shape-M sewarna cherry...Dan jangan lupakan pakaian yang dikenakannya yang di dominasi warna putih bercampur pink..Bahkan Kyuhyun sempat sempatnya berpikir seandainya saja orang didepannya ini yang menjadi pengantin wanitanya .

'Ya tuhann...yang benar saja...orang ini NAMJA?...Bagaimana mungkin ada namja secantik dia?' batin Kyuhyun sekaget kagetnya...Bahkan ia masih ingat tentang keinginannya menjadikan sosok namja tersebut sebagai pengantin wanitanya

"Emmmm ...tiketku..bisakah..aku memintanya kembali...?" Tanya sang namja manis yang berhasil menarik kembali kesadaran Kyuhyun..Kyuhyun tersenyum kikuk

"Ah..N-ne" Gagap Kyuhyun dan segera menyodorkan tiket pesawat itu

"gumawoo.." Sahut sang namja manis

Namja itu hampir saja mengambil tiket pesawat miliknya jika saja...

"TUAAAAN MUUDDDAAAAA..." Teriak seseorang dari arah belakang..

Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya dan membulatkan matanya 'Gawat'

"huwaaa..." Teriak Kyuhyun dan segera berlari sekencang kencangnya membawa serta tiket yang ada ditangannya...Meninggalkan sang namja manis yang melongo kaget...

"Y-yaaa...tiket ku..yaa...aisshh.." Gerutu sang namja manis melihat namja yang baru di temuinya itu membawa kabur tiketnya...Sungmin a.k.a sang namja manis itu pun mulai mengejar Kyuhyun...mengingat jadwal pesawatnya yang akan segera take off...Maka Sungmin pun harus segera bergegas mendapatkan kembali tiketnya.

Bruushhh

Segerombolan orang berpakaian jas berwarna hitampun berlari melewati sosok Sungmin yang masih terkaget kaget...Dan mengerjap ngerjapkan matanya...Tapi...

'_**Pesawat keberangkatan seoul-tokyo akan segera take off dalam waktu 15 menit..Kepada para penumpang mohon bersiap siap..' **_Suara sang operator bandara pun mengembalikan kesadaran Sungmin

"YAAAA...TIKETKU...AIISHHHH" Teriak Sungmin dan kembali mengejar sang namja aneh yang telah membawa kabur tiketnya.

.

.

.====Our Sweet Lies====

.

.

"Hosh..hosh.." Sungmin mencoba mengatur nafasnya...Mengistirahatkan dirinya sejenak...Setelah begitu lelah berlari kesana kemari mencari namja aneh yang membawa kabur tiketnya...Sungmin melirik jam tangan berwarna pink yang melingkar indah di tangannya..'aishh 7 menit lagi...Bagaimana ini..?'

"Huwaaaaa kemana perginya namja aneh itu..." Panik sungmin

Saat Sungmin sedang menolehkan kepalanya kesana kemari tiba tiba

SREET

Seseorang menarik Sungmin dan segera membungkam mulutnya

Sungmin melotot kaget saat di depannya kini terdapat sosok namja aneh yang telah membawa lari tiketnya

DEG

Sungmin terpana menatap sosok di depannya..Dengan jarak sedekat ini Sungmin dapat melihat dengan Jelas ketampanan dari sosok sang namja aneh..Wajah rupawan itu...Mata obsidian yang tajam..Hidung mancung..Juga bibir tebal nan sexy..Benar benar sempurna...

STOPP...Cukup acara terpesonanya..Sungmin telah kembali teringat akan tiketnya...Baru saja sungmin akan berteriak kalau saja Kyuhyun tidak mengisyaratkan dirinya utk diam dengan tangan Kyuhyun yang satu membekap mulutnya dan satu lagi melingkar di pinggangnya...Membuat sungmin membeku di didalam rengkuhan kyuhyun

.

Tak beberapa lama setelah itu segerombolan orang ber jas hitam pun tiba berdiri tak jauh dari mereka tampak celingak celinguk tak tentu...Kyuhyun menahan napasnya...

Tapi tak lama kemudian orang orang itupun kembali berlari menjauh...Tampaknya sang dewi keberuntungan sedang berpihak kepada kyuhyun

"Huaaaaah...aku selamat..." Hembusan nafas Lega mengalun dari bibir sexy Kyuhyun saat segerombol pengawalnya telah berlari kembali

"HHMpphh...HMMPHHHH!" Rontaan seseorang dalam kukungan dirinya menyadarkan Kyuhyun jika masih ada seorang namja manis yang hampir kehabisan nafas karena di bekap olehnya...

Kyuhyun cepat cepat melepas rengkuhannya dan membuat Sungmin menarik nafas banyak banyak...

"A-ahh...mianhae..aku tadi hanya tak ingin kau berteriak.." Kyuhyunpun segera meminta maaf...

Sungmin hanya melirik Kyuhyun sekilas...'Namja ini benar benar..' pikirnya..

Tiba tiba Sungmin terbelalak seakan ingat apa tujuannya kemari segera ia alihkan pandangannya ke arah layar monitor besar di hadapannya...Sudah...Pesawat tujuanya telah lepas landas..Sungmin pun lansung merosot lesu...

"Andwee.." gumannya lirih

Kyuhyun pun panik melihat Sungmin yang terduduk...Apa dia sampai sekeras itu membekap Sungmin? Sehingga Sungmin lansung terduduk karena hampir kehabisan napas?..Ya tuhan pikiran aneh macam apa itu?

Kyuhyun berjongkok mencoba merengkuh Sungmin agar berdiri tapi...Cepat cepat Sungmin menatap tajam Kyuhyun sebelum tangan namja itu menyentuh tubuhnya..

"Ini semua gara gara kau...!" Amuk sungmin...Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya memandang sungmin bingung..karena melihat tatapan mata Sungmin yang tiba tiba berubah menjadi tatapan Amarah..

Perlahan tapi pasti krystal krystal cair itu mulai membendung di pelupuk mata sungmin

"Hiks...padahal aku sudah susah payah membujuk appa agar mengijinkanku melanjutkan pendidikan di jepang dan sekarang..hiks...semuanya hancur...dan itu gara gara KAU..! NAMJA ANEH...KENAPA DENGAN SE ENAKNYA KAU MEMBAWA KABUR TIKETKU HAA? KAU PIKIR KAU ITU SIAPA?" Pecah sudah amarah Seorang Lee Sungmin dan sekarang sang namja Cho itu malah terjungkal kebelakang karena tiba tiba di teriaki dengan suara tenor yang seharusnya bernada lembut itu...kyuhyun tersadar dari kesalahannya..Matanya melirik kearah tangan kanannya yang masih memegang sebuah tiket..

"M-mianhaeyo...ak-aku benar benar tak sengaja...tadi aku panik..jadi tanpa sadar membawa lari tiketmu.." Cicit Kyuhyun merasa bersalah

Sedangkan Sungmin masih menatap tajam Kyuhyun...Membuat Kyuhyun menciut..

Okey...Dia akui kalau sebenarnya dia itu orang yang sangat angkuh,pemarah,bermulut pedas dan juga terkenal dengan ke-Evilannya..Tapi kenapa bisa di depan seorang Sungmin sifat sifatnya itu menghilang entah kemana..

"Tak sengaja katamu? YAAA!..kau pikir aku bisa dengan mudah mendapatkan tiket itu haa?..hiks..eomma..huweeeee'.." Sungmin yang merasa tertekan pun menangis tak tentu sambil Memukul mukul bahu Kyuhyun...Kyuhyun bertambah panik sekarang..lihatlah..bahkan semua orang yang ada di bandara itu tampak menatap aneh padanya dan mulai berbisik bisik...

"Kasihan sekali yeoja itu...kenapa namja aneh itu tega sekali membuat yeoja seimut ini menangis.."

"Benar...tega sekali dia.."

Bisikan bisikan itu mulai merambat ke telinga seorang Cho Kyuhyun...membuat Kyuhyun panik kalang kabut..

"Aiish..mianhae..aku benar benar minta ma'af..ayolah,,,hei..berhenti menangis.."Hibur kyuhyun membujuk Sungmin..okey..Nampaknya sang kelinci imut sedang tak berkeinginan untuk menanggapi ucapan serorang Cho Kyuhyun..

"Huweeeeeeeeeeee'.." gawat..Tangisan Sungmin bukannya berhenti malah makin menjadi jadi..

"Aigoo...ayolah..kalau seperti ini..pengawal pengawal itu akan mengetahui keberadaan ku...aku janji akan tanggung jawab jika kau berhenti menangis..." Bujuk Kyuhyun mengelus punggung Sungmin menenangkan...DAN...

"CHO KYUHYUN...!" Teriakan bernada amarah itu pun terdengar begitu nyaring di tengah tengah bandara...membuat Kyuhyun mengalihkan cepat pandangannya...Dan-

.

-Segera melotot horor ke arah sang pelaku...

'Habislah aku...'.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Anyyeonghaseo readerdeul #bow 90 derajat...salam kenal ^_^...kali ini author bawa ff perdananya author..setelah sekian lama hanya berprofesi sebagai seorang pembaca jadi kali ini saya dengan nekatnya ingin menambah satu lagi profesi saya yaitu sebagai seorang author alias penulis di FFn ini...sebenarnya ini saya lakukan karena imajinasi dalam kepala saya yang sudah tak terbendung lagi...jadi lahirlah ff abal abal ini...jujur..sebenarnya saya belum pernah punya pengalaman menulis SEKALIPUN...jadi ini benar benar yang pertama...so harap dimaklumi jika ff ini benar benar hancur... dan juga saya akan membuka tempat di hati saya selapang lapangnya untuk menerima saran dan kritik yang membangun dari chingu semua...tapi saya benar benar akan sakit hati jika ada yang akan memFLAME atau memBASH ff saya...utk kelanjutan ff ini saya akan serahkan sepenuhnya di tangan readers sekalian..jika hanya sedikit atau bahkan tidak ada dari readers semua yang berkeinginan ff ini di lanjut maka dengan berat hati saya akan menDELETE ff ini...dan saya sangat berharap kalau semua yang telah membaca ff ini mau meninggalkan jejak...SO**

**LAST WORD...REVIEW PLEASEEEEE...\(^_^)/**

.


	2. Chapter 2

Author : JOYfriends137

Title : Our Sweet Lies

Cast :

-Lee Sungmin

-Cho Kyuhyun

-Other

Genre : ROMANCE

Rated : T

Warning : YAOI,BxB,OOC,TYPO'S,GJ,ABAL,GS for eomma's

Pairing : KYUMIN

Disclaimer : KyuMin is belong EACH OTHER,GOD,PARENTS...but this story is purely MINE

Summary : Saat sebuah pertemuan tak disengaja membuat dua orang insan terpaksa harus bersama...Diawali dengan sebuah kesepakatan serta kebohongan dan berakhir dengan kisah cinta...KYUMIN/YAOI/ROMANCE

**Anyeoong readers...Author kembali dengan chapter 2 ff OSL...**

**Jeongmal GUMAWO utk readers semua yang udah bersedia REVIEW / FAV ceritanya abal abal Author ini...Author gak nyangka ada yang minat sama ni ff..makasih~..makasih~...#bow...**

**Dan untuk chingu semua yang udah menyemangati Author...jeongmal KAMSAHAMNIDA chingudeul...Author jadi semangat utk melanjutkan ke ch 2...author sampai senyum senyum sendiri loh dibuatnya...haha..author udah mau jadi orang gila kayaknya...oke abaikan...**

**Hehe author kebanyakan cuap cuap ya readers?..ya udah deh...dari pada author entar di tendang ke benua antartika ama readers...mending lansung aja yah...**

**RnR PLEASEEEEEE...! DONT LIKE DONT READ...!**

**KYUMIN IS REAL...! HORAAS...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

====Our Sweet Lies====

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_CHO KYUHYUN...!" Teriakan bernada amarah itu pun terdengar begitu nyaring di tengah tengah bandara...membuat Kyuhyun mengalihkan cepat pandangannya...Dan-_

_._

_-Segera melotot horor ke arah sang pelaku..._

'_Habislah aku...'._

.

Chapter 2

.

"E-Eomma.." gagap Kyuhyun saat mengetahui siapa yang telah meneriaki dirinya...Seorang yeoja cantik paruh baya yang mengenakan gaun putih elegan berdiri dengan angkuh,,Menatap penuh amarah pada dirinya...Refleks Kyuhyun lansung berdiri gugup...Oh tidak...Apa ajalnya sudah sedekat ini..?

.

SYUTT..

"AKHH...EOMMA...APPOOOOOO..YAKH..AISHH EOMMA LEPASKAAAAN..." Jerit Kyuhyun saat dengan sadisnya seorang Cho Heechul menarik kasar telinga sang anak...

"DASAR ANAK NAKAL...RASAKAN...BIAR TAU RASA KAU CHO...siapa suruh kau kabur dari acara pernikahanmu sendiri HAAAH?" Maki Heechul geram dengan nada tinggi yang hampir 5 oktaf itu..membuat seluruh penghuni bandara menatap aneh pada mereka...

Hmm...Sudah berapa kali ya kira kira Kyuhyun menjadi pusat perhatian bandara hari ini?

"Aaaakkkkhhhhhhhh...Eommaaa...jinjja...lepakan dulu..baru aku jelaskan...aaaaish...SAKIIIT...EOMMAAAAAA!" Teriak Kyuhyun balik saat merasakan telinganya akan lepas jika tidak segera Heechul lepaskan...Ya ampun Kyu...Berani sekali dirimu..

Oh lupakah dirimu kalau eomma mu itu sang ratu iblis?,,,Bahkan aura kematianpun begitu jelas terkuar dari dalam tubuh sang Almighty Heechul

"ANAK KURANG AJAR...! BERANI KAU MEMBENTAK EOMMA MU HAAAAA?...Kau benar benar sudah keterlaluan Cho Kyuhyun...Kau sengaja ingin mempermalukan eomma dan appa hah? Meninggalkan acara pernikahan dengan seenak jidatmu..." Amuk Heechul seraya memperkuat jewerannya pada telinga Kyuhyun..

Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya meronta ronta kesakitan...

Dan...ups...Apakah mereka telah melupakan seorang namja manis yang tangisnya telah mereda sedari tadi terheran heran melihat tingkah mereka...Memperhatikan mereka dengan tatapan bingung nan imut miliknya...

.

Tap..tap..

Suara derap langkah cepat terdengar dari arah belakang mereka...membuat Kyuhyun memandang sang Appa yang tengah mendekat dengan pandangan berbinar binar...Rupanya tuhan masih berbaik hati padanya...

Dengan mengirimkan sang malaikat penyelamat baginya

Karena hanya seorang Cho Hankyung lah yang dapat meredakan amarah Eomma-nya yang sadis itu...

Entahlah Kyuhyun kadang heran sendiri..Bagaimana bisa orang yang berkepribadian bertolak belakang seperti Hankyung dan Heechul dapat terikat sekian lama dalam tali pernikahan?...Haah..Cinta itu memang benar benar manis.

"Heenim...sudahlah..lepaskan telinganya..kau tak lihat telinga Kyuhyun sudah hampir lepas begitu..." Ucap hankyung seraya mengelus pelan punggung istrinya...

Heechul memandang suaminya tajam tapi hanya dibalas dengan senyum menenangkan dari Hankyung...

Haah…Dan untuk sekian kalinya Heechul akan selalu luluh jika sudah berhadapan dengan sang suami tercinta

perlahan tapi pasti tangan Heechul yang tadi masih setia menjewer erat telinga Kyuhyun mulai melemah dan terlepas

"Aaaah...telingaku...Akh...jinjja...sakit sekali.." Ringis Kyuhyun seraya menggosok gosok dan mengipas telinganya dengan tangannya...

Kyuhyun sontak menghentikan kegiatannya ketika menyadari aura kelam nan mematikan tengah mengelilingi dirinya...

"Cho Kyuhyun..." Geram Heechul...Sementara sang tersangka hanya menelan ludahnya banyak banyak

"Ayo kembali ke gereja...SEKARANG!" teriak Heechul tiba tiba...

Sedangkan sang namja manis yang dari tadi diam memperhatikan Refleks berjengit kaget karena teriakan Heechul...'Orang ini benar benar menyeramkan ' Begitulah kira kira isi batin Sungmin

.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar perintah eommanya itu bukannya malah menurut tapi malah memandang Eommanya datar...'Sial..Kenapa harus membahas pernikahan konyol itu lagi'

"Eomma...kenapa Eomma keras kepala sekali...Sudah berapa kali aku bilang...Aku tidak suka Eomma jodoh jodohkan seperti itu...Aku ini sudah besar Eomma...Tak bisakah Eomma biarkan aku mengatur jalan hidupku sendiri...?" Ucap Kyuhyun dingin dengan nada datar nan menusuk..

Tampaknya seorang Cho Kyuhyun telah terpancing amarah sekarang...Cukup sudah rasanya ia bersabar selama ini.

Awalnya Heechul tampak begitu kaget dengan nada berbicara Kyuhyun...Apakah selama ini Kyuhyun begitu tertekan karena ulahnya..? tapi entah kenapa setelah pernyataan itu tatapannya tak lagi di penuhi amarah,,Melainkan berubah menjadi tatapan sendu dan rasa...kasih sayang?

Sedangkan Hankyung hanya memandang putra semata wayang mereka itu dengan tatapan sendu...

" Dulu Eomma sudah memberikan kesempatan utk mengatur hidupmu sendiri Kyuhyun-ah...Apa kau tak ingat?..Bagaimana kacaunya dirimu dulu saat 'orang itu' meninggalkanmu...Bahkan kau sendiri telah terpuruk oleh rencana 'mengatur hidupmu sendiri itu' Cho ..." Ucap Heechul dengan nada yang tak kalah dingin.

Kyuhyun hanya menundukan kepalanya...Diam membisu..tak sedikitpun terpikirkan olehnya bahwa sang Eomma akan kembali membahas kenangan tentang dirinya yang terpuruk beberapa tahun lalu...sedikit demi sedikit luka lama yang awalnya hampir kering itu kembali terasa perih.

"Hei...Kalian..Ayolah...Kenapa malah perang dingin seperti ini...?" Lerai Hankyung tapi sama sekali tak mendapat respon sedikitpun...nampaknya pasangan Ibu dan anak itu masih enggan itu mencairkan suasana yang mencekam diantara mereka...

.

"Aku sudah bangkit sekarang...Bukankah aku sudah pernah bilang pada Eomma?..Aku benar benar sudah melupakan 'Orang itu'...Aku bukan lagi orang lemah seperti 2 tahun yang lalu...Tak bisakah Eomma memberikanku kesempatan utk kembali mencari orang lain?...Setidaknya bukankah dengan cara seperti itu aku akan benar benar bisa melupakan'nya'...Aku lelah kau atur atur seperti ini Eomma..." Ucap Kyuhyun sendu...

Mengepalkan tangannya mencoba menahan rasa sakit saat bayangan bayangan masa lalu itu tiba tiba melintas di kepalanya..Seolah memutar kilas balik bagaimana rapuhnya seorang Cho Kyuhyun saat itu..Bahkan lidahnya masih terasa pahit saat mengucapkan kata 'orang itu'...

Heechul menatap anaknya dengan perasaan sedih...Dia paham betul Kyuhyunnya begitu rapuh jika sudah menyangkut 'orang itu'..

Dirinya juga paham jika Kyuhyun tengah menahan rasasakitnya saat ini...Secara perlahan kedua lengan putih nan ramping miliknya meraih sang anak kedekapannya...Mengusap punggung Kyuhyun lembut

"Maafkan Eomma kyu~...Eomma terpaksa melakukan semua ini demi dirimu...Eomma hanya tak ingin kau terus terusan Mengingat yeoja brengsek itu..Setidaknya cobalah buka hatimu...Walaupun sedikit tapi Eomma mohon...Tak bisakah kau kembali membagi rasa cintamu Kepada orang lain?" Tutur Heechul lembut...

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya...Bukannya tak sadar...

Kyuhyun malah sadar dengan sangat jelas...suara Eommanya terdengar begitu bergetar saat kembali mengungkit masa masa kelam Kyuhyun..

Dia tahu..walaupun Eommanya ini sangat suka berteriak padanya tapi Eommanya juga merupakan sosok yang sangat menyayanginya...Kyuhyun mengangguk...Lalu membalas pelukan Heechul.

.

Ya tuhaaan...kita telah melupakan seseorang

Sesosok kelinci imut yg hanya bisa mengerjap ngerjapkan matanya bingung melihat tingkah orang orang didepannya...

"OMMO...! " Pekikan kecil itu lolos dari bibir Heechul saat mata cantik miliknya menangkap sosok manis yang sedang berdiri bingung di belakang mereka ...

Dan refleks melepas pelukannya dari Kyuhyun..

"Waah...manisnya...Ini siapa Kyunie~?" Tanya Heechul antusias dengan senyuman manis saat mata cantiknya mendapati sosok Sungmin yang memandangnya dengan tatapan polos...

Kalau tidak salah dirinya tadi melihat sang anak sedang menghibur sosok manis ini yang tadi tengah menangis..

Ck..ck...Dasar..Cepat sekali mood nyonya besar Cho itu berubah

"E-eh itu..." Gagap Kyuhyun...Hampir saja dia lupa dengan keberaadaan namja manis itu...Seketika dia memutar cepat otak jenius miliknya...

.

'GOTCHA...' teriak batin Kyuhyun saat otak jeniusnya telah berhasil merangkai ide yang sangat cemerlang..Kk..Kk...tampaknya Kyuhyun benar benar menemukan ide bagus kali ini..lihatlah bahkan seringaian Evil itu tercetak dengan jelas di wajah tampannya

Kyuhyun dengan cepat meraih bahu Sungmin dan merangkulnya dari samping...Membuat sebuah pose se mesra mungkin..

"Eh?" Sungmin lansung berjengit kaget...

Sedangkan sepasang suami istri yang masih berdiri disana hanya memandang Kyuhyun heran...

"Kyunie~...Dia siapa sayang? Kenapa kau merangkulnya seperti itu?" Tanya Heechul heran.

Dan sang pangeran Evil dengan bangga malah menampilkan seringaian khas miliknya...

Menatap Heechul jahil...Sedangkan sang Appa Hankyung hanya tersenyum aneh...Yah...sedikit banyak sebenarnya Hankyung sudah mengetahui apa yang ingin putra semata wayangnya katakan..

"Aku akan beri tahu..jika Eomma setuju membatalkan semua urusan pernikahan ku dengan Victoria" Tawar sang anak..Sedangkan Heechul merenggut tak senang...

"Mana bisa begitu Cho...Eomma tidak bisa seenaknya membatalkan pernikahanmu...Sudahlah...Sekarang beritahu Eomma...Siapa makhluk manis ini?" Tanya Heechul kembali sambil memandangi Sungmin dengan kitty eyes miliknya yang sudah berbinar binar

"Sudahlah Kyu...Beritahu saja Eommamu..." Lerai Appanya

Sedangkan Kyuhyun kembali melebarkan seringaiannya sambil menatap pasti sang Eomma dengan obsidian tajam miliknya

"Dia Adalah-

.

.

.

.

.

-Kekasihku...Lee Sungmin.." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan senyum lebarnya..#Hening

Heran kenapa Kyuhyun bisa tahu nama lengkap sang namja manis..? Tak ingatkah kalian jika Kyuhyun sempat membawa lari tiket milik Sungmin?..

Tentu saja dia sempat mengecek tiket pesawat milik Sungmin saat kelinci imut itu sedang sibuk dengan acara penting -mari-menangis- miliknya...Okey mari kita kembali memperhatikan sosok seorang namja dan yeoja yang sama sama memiliki paras cantik itu yang dengan tidak elitnya malah menganga shock

"NDE?" Pekikan kaget itu meluncur secara bersamaan dari dua mulut sosok yang berbeda...

Sedangkan Kyuhyun cepat cepat kembali menyahut sebelum salah satu dari dua sosok yang memiliki aura berbeda tersebut memotong ucapanya...

"NE...Eomma...Dia adalah kekasih yang sangat aku cintai...Maaf jika selama ini aku menyembunyikannya dari Eomma dan Appa...Dan dia jugalah yang menjadi alasan kenapa aku selalu menolak yeoja yeoja yang Eomma coba jodohkan denganku" Ucap Kyuhyun

sementara Sungmin yang berada di sebelahnya membulatkan foxy miliknya ...Lelucon macam apa ini?

Namja manis itu hampir saja membuka mulutnya utk protes..jika saja sang nyonya besar tak lebih dulu memotong ucapannya

"JINJJA? YAAKH...! kau ini benar benar kyu...Kenapa kau tak memberitahu Eomma jika kau sudah memiliki kekasih seorang yeoja seimut ini Kyu..." Ujar Heechul dengan riangnya..Bagaimana tidak? Sang anak telah memiliki seorang kekasih..? Bukankah selama ini hal itu yang sangat ia harapkan...

Heechul segera memeluk Sungmin dengan erat sedangkan Sungmin masih mematung di tempatnya berdiri...Tunggu...

Bukankah tadi orang didepannya ini mengatakan dirinya yeoja imut..?...ah benar...tunggu…Eh?...MWOOO? YEOJA IMUT?

Sungmin yang telah berhasil merangkai semua kejadian aneh didepannya mencoba membuka mulut protes sesaat setelah Heechul melepas pelukannya...Tidak mau...Sungmin bukan yeoja..Walaupun ini bukan yang pertama kalinya dirinya dikira yeoja...Tapi dia sama sekali tidak pernah suka jika dikira yeoja.

"Aaah...Bahagianya aku...Kau harusnya memberitahu Eomma..dari dulu Kyu,,,"

"E-eh itu ahjumma ak- "

"Mianhae Eomma...Tapi sekarangkan Eomma sudah tau..."

"Ahjumma aku bu-"

"Ne...Kyuhyunie..kalau tau begini Eomma tidak akan repot repot menjodohkanmu dengan semua yeoja yeoja itu..."

"Isssh...aku bukan yeo-"

"Nah kalau begitu...Eomma harus segera membatalkan pernikahanku...Seperti yang Eomma lihat tadi...Sungmin bahkan sempat berpikir untuk pergi dari Korea saat tau aku akan di jodohkan...Makanya aku sampai kabur untuk mengejar Sungmin ke bandara.."

"Tunggu dulu..aku buk-"

"Tentu saja Kyu...Eomma akan segera batalkan..Tapi kau harus segera membawa Sungmin kerumah kita setelah ini.."

"Aku ini nam-"

"Ne Eomma..aku janji"

"AIIISHHH JINJJA AK-"

"Eomma pergi dulu Cho...Eomma menyayangimu~~~.."

.

Ucapan sungmin yang ingin mengungkapkan bahwa sebenarnya dia namja harus terpotong berkali kali karena percakapan ibu dan anak itu...Sungmin hampir saja berteriak mengatakan dia ini namja ke arah 2 sosok yang mulai menjauh itu jika saja tak melihat dimana ia sekarang...Dan pangeran Evil itu malah tersenyum puas

Tunggu dulu...Sungmin masih merasakan hal janggal...tunggu..tunggu...

'MWOOOO? NAMJA ANEH INI TADI BARU SAJA MENYEBUT AKU SEBAGAI KEKASIHNYA?' histeris batin sungmin...Dua bola matanya hampir saja keluar saat otaknya telah mengingat hal itu...Orang gila ini benar benar...baru saja Tadi namja gila ini dengan bodohnya membawa lari tiket pesawatnya hingga Sungmin gagal untuk ke Jepang...Dan sekarang orang kurang ajar disampingnya ini dengan seenaknya mengatakan kalau dia adalah kekasihnya...WHAT THE HELL?

Sungmin tersadar dari Lamunannya segera melepas rangkulan Kyuhyun dan memandang Kyuhyun tajam

"YAAAAAA!...APA APAAN KAU HAH? DASAR NAMJA GILA...ATAS DASAR APA KAU MENGATAKAN AKU KEKASIHMU HAA...?" Teriak Sungmin sambil menuding nuding wajah Kyuhyun..Sedangkan Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin polos

"Hmm...Sungmin...namamu Sungminkan?...Begini...Kau akan membantuku hari ini.."

Ucap Kyuhyun seraya menatap Sungmin dengan Obsidian tajamnya...Sedangkan Sungmin menautkan alisnya bingung..

"Begini...Karena tadi aku telah mengatakan pada kedua orang tuaku kalau dirimu adalah kekasihku maka kau harus berpur a pura menjadi kekasihku hari ini dan menemui keluargaku...arraseo Sungmin-ah?" Tawar Kyuhyun sedangkan Sungmin masih setia memandang Kyuhyun tajam..

"Kau gila ya tuan? Kalau memang anda adalah seorang gay itu tidak masalah tuan tapi maaf tidak denganku...aku ini masih sangat normal..dan perlu anda ingat jika tadi ibu anda hanya salah paham mengira saya perempuan jadi aslinya saya ini masih seorang NAMJA" kesal Sungmin kalut Sungmin..

Sementara Kyuhyun hanya menatap Sungmin santai..dan tersenyum sok polos

" Justru disitulah letak keuntungannya Sungmin...Karena eommaku salah mengira dirimu sebagai yeoja maka kau harus datang kerumah ku dan mengatakan yang sebenarnya jika dirimu adalah namja...Maka kepura puraan kita hanya sampai disitu..." Jelas Kyuhyun tapi malah membuat Sungmin menatapnya bingung.

"Maksudmu?"

"Haaaaah...Begini...jika kita kerumahku dan mengatakan yang sejujurnya kalau kau itu namja maka Eomma akan mengira bahwa kita gay...Dan aku yakin eommaku tidak akan menyetujui kalau aku menjadi gay...maka Eomma akan segera meminta kita utk mengakhiri hubungan..jadi kita bisa berpura pura sedih dan mengatakan kata 'putus'...lalu 'gotcha' semua masalah selesai...kau bisa kembali kejalanmu dan aku tak perlu menikah dengan nenek sihir bernama Victoria itu.." Jelas Kyuhyun santai seraya memasukan tangannya ke dalam saku celana..dalam hati Kyuhyun sudah dulu mengumbar tawa setan..'ah akhirnya otakku berfungsi juga hari ini'..

Sementara Sungmin…Bahkan kini namja manis itu ingin sekali membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok

"Lalu kenapa aku harus membantumu menjalankan rencana aneh itu...hey Tuan yang terhormat...apa kah tuan sudah lupa jika tuan sudah membuatku gagal ke jepang hari ini...dan kenapa aku harus dengan bodohnya membantu orang yang sudah membuatku seperti ini.." Ucap sungmin seraya menggeram kesal...

Cho,,,cho,,,,Walaupun kelinci itu manis tapi jangan salah...Kalau kelinci sudah marah maka jari tanganmu bisa sampai putus jika saja tergigit olehnya..

Sungmin masih setia menatap Kyuhyun kesal..dalam hati sang namja manis tak henti hentinya memanjatkan umpatan umpatan kepada sang setan yang entah kenapa hari ini begitu sial hingga membuatnya bertemu dengan setan tampan ini…EH?

Kyuhyun menyeringai..oh ternyata otak jeniusnya itu sudah memikirkan langkah selanjutnya

"Hmm..hmm..." Kyuhyun manggut manggut tak tentu..Menunjukan gesture yang membuat Sungmin makin kesal

"Baiklah kalau begitu...aku ingat apa yang tadi kau katakan ketika hampir menangis...bukankah kau bersusah payah mendapatkan tiket itu dari appamu?...Begini saja...jika aku mau mengganti Tiketmu dengan jadwal penerbangan baru..apa kau bersedia membantuku?" Tawar Kyuhyun lagi...

Hahaha...jangan kira kalau Kyuhyun itu bodoh...melihat dari cara Sungmin menangis tadi saja Kyuhyun bisa tau dengan pasti kalau tiket itu sangat berharga bagi Sungmin...Dan juga saat menyebut nyebut kata 'Appa' Kyuhyun juga tahu Sungmin pasti butuh perjuangan berat untuk mendapatkan tiket itu...

Hey...jika kalian bertanya apa Kyuhyun punya uang untuk menggantinya? Tentu saja,,,,Apakah sebuah keluarga yang memiliki begitu banyak bodyguard yang tadi berlarian mengejarnya terlihat seperti sebuah keluarga yang berpenghasilan sederhana..?

Cho Kyuhyun...Merupakan anak tunggal dari Cho Hankyung sang pemilik perusahaan besar yang bergerak di bidang pusat perbelanjaan paling terkenal di Korea yang bahkan memiliki cabang di seluruh dunia...Juga tak jarang keluarganya menjadi liputan media..Apakah terdengar seperti seorang anak dari sebuah keluarga sederhana?

.

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup...Yah Sayangnya tebakan namja aneh itu benar...Haeh...Sebenarnya seorang Lee Sungmin bukanlah berasal dari sebuah keluarga kaya tapi dia hanyalah anak dari seorang pengusaha cafe...

Kalian dapat bayangkan sendiri bagaimana sulitnya sungmin mendapatkan tiket itu...Dengan semua kerja keras kedua orangtua dan juga dirinya beserta sang adik Lee Hyuk Jae di cafe mereka maka Sungmin berhasil meraih impiannya untuk menyambung kuliah di jepang...Dan gara gara seorang namja bodoh yang seenaknya membawa lari tiketnya..maka Sungmin harus rela jika hancurnya impian itu...

Hey jangan sangka kalau tiket pesawat itu murah...Sungmin bahkan bisa bayangkan bagaimana marahnya Sang ayah jika mengetahui Sungmin membuat tiket itu jadi sia sia...Dan sekarang namja menyebalkan itu dengan senang hati mau mengganti rugi tiketnya...Bukankah itu kesempatan bagus..?

"Bagaimana..?...Aku janji..Hanya hari ini..Lalu semua ini akan segera berakhir...Dan kau bisa dapatkan kembali tiketmu.." Tanya Kyuhyun setelah membiarkan Sungmin diam cukup lama...Sebenarnya Kyuhyun sudah was was sendiri,,jika Sungmin menolak...maka bisa dipastikan riwayatnya tamat di tangan Heechul

Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya menatap obsidian milik Kyuhyun dengan Foxy miliknya..'Bagaimana ini?'

.

.

"Aku terima..." ucap Sungmin

Kyuhyun tersenyum senang hampir saja ia melonjak kegirangan jika saja dia tak ingat siapa dan dimana dia...

"Bagus...sekarang ayo.." Ajak Kyuhyun

"Tapi kau harus janji hanya hari ini.." Tegas Sungmin..Kyuhyun mengangguk cepat dan bermaksud merangkul Sungmin dari samping untuk diajak berjalan tapi cepat cepat namja manis itu mengelak menjauhi Kyuhyun

"Apa pegang pegang?" Bentak Sungmin...sementara Kyuhyun hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya salah tingkah...Dan terkekeh kikuk..Dia juga tidak tahu..Entah kenapa tiba tiba tubuhnya mengisyaratkan untuk menyentuh Sungmin.

"Hehe..Hanya terbawa suasana..Sudahlah ayo.." Ajak Kyuhyun sedangkan Sungmin memandang aneh Kyuhyun dengan mata menyipit yang malah membuatnya terlihat imut dimata Kyuhyun

.

.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pun mulai berjalan keluar dari bandara

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Sungmin saat dirinya mengingat satu hal janggal tentang Kyuhyun...Kyuhyun pun melirik Sungmin disampingnya lalu tersenyum sekilas

"Kyuhyun..Cho Kyuhyun"

"Oh...Kalau begitu salam Kenal Kyu~.." Ucap Sungmin riang sembari tersenyum manis oh tampaknya mood sang kelinci telah kembali membaik sekarang...

Kyuhyun tertegun menatap Sungmin yang sedang tersenyum

'Namja ini benar benar memiliki ekspresi yang menarik...saat dia tersenyum terlihat sangat cantik dan manis...saat marah dan kesal terlihat sangat menggemaskan..dan saat merenggut dan menangis terlihat sangat imut...Eh? Kenapa aku malah memujinya?' Batin Kyuhyun aneh

.

.

====Our Sweet Lies====

.

.

Kini Kyuhyun dan Sungmin telah sampai di mansion mewah milik keluarga Cho itu...Berdiri didepan sepasang Suami istri yang menatap mereka...Memang saat pertama kalinya mereka sampai suasana begitu heboh karena Heechul yang begitu semangat menyambut calon menantunya...Tapi setelah itu suasana kembali tenang saat Kyuhyun bilang ingin mengatakan hal penting

"Naaah...Kyunie...Eomma dengar tadi kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu...Apa chaggi? Cepatlah..Eomma sedang ingin berbicara banyak hal pada Sungmin" Desak Heechul saat sang anak yang tak kunjung bicara

Kyuhyun mendongakan kepala menatap kedua orang tuanya...oke inilah saatnya..Kyuhyun meneguk ludahnya dan melirik Sungmin sekilas yang juga sedang menatapnya

"Ehhmm...Begini Eomma...Sebenarnya...Sungmin itu..." Ucap Kyuhyun pelan seraya menunda ucapannya

"Sungmin kenapa chaggi? Ya ampun apa Sungmin sakit?...aigoo Sungminie apa begitu sayang?" heboh Heechul sedangkan Kyuhyun menatap Eommanya gusar..gawat kenapa eommanya bisa secepat itu menyukai Sungmin..'haah..ini akan sulit'

"Aaishh...Bukan begitu Eomma...Sebenarnya Sungmin itu...-"

.

.

.

.

"-Namja" Ucap Kyuhyun..Sedangkan Sungmin dengan segera menundukan kepalanya

"NNDDDEEEEEEEEEE?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

**Author disini#lambai lambai**

**Nah readers kali ini Author mau cerita dikit nih...**

**Pas kemaren author iseng ngotak ngatik file lamanya author di lappie yang udah lama banget nga' di sentuh dan ternyata author nemuin video KYUMIN yang judulnya I'M GENTLE FOR THESE 6 YEARS...dan setelah nonton video itu author jadi lompat lompat kesenengan sendiri ampe dikira gila ama ortunya author(-_-) #readers semua udah pada pernah nonton?#...Nah dari situlah author jadi punya mood utk ngelanjutin ff ini...WWUUAAHH GAK TAU DEH GIMANA CARA NGUNGKAPINNYA TAPI AUTHOR UDAH BENAR BENAR CINTA BERAT AMA KYUMIN  
-KYUMIN IS REAAAAAAAL! deh pokoknya...hehe ^_^**

**Walaupun banyak orang yang ragu ama KyuMin dan bilang KyuMin itu gak real karena KyuMin itu gak sama spt couple couple lain yang bisa dengan mudahnya melakukan fans service...bahkan KyuMin itu bisa terbilang pelit dalam hal fans service,,,Kalian semua harus tau...Karena disitulah letak ke-Real-an nya mereka...kami para KyuMin shipper gak perlu sebuah pelukan ataupun adegan kiss scene untuk yakin kalau KyuMIn itu REAL...Cukup dengan tatapan mata,Cara ataupun gerak gerik tubuh mereka pada satu sama lain itu udah keliatan banget kalau mereka itu punya suatu HUBUNGAN KHUSUS...**

**Dan author tau kalau chapter dadakan ini emang benar benar kacau...**

**Tapi author akan berusaha sebisa mungkin membuat chapter depan lebih baik dari chapter ini...**

**dan untuk mempertahankan supaya chapter depan masih ada...tentunya dibutuhkan Review dari readers sekalian...**

**SO**

**LAST WORD...REVIEW PLEASEEEEEEEEE \(^_^)/ **


End file.
